Owl Post
by Kara's Aunty
Summary: Letters between friends, family, lovers and more at various periods after the Second Wizarding War. Mainly Drabbles. Chapter 16: Neville receives an unusual request ...
1. The Boy Who Triumphed

******Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Synopsis:** A letter of gratitude from one humble hero to another.

**The Boy Who Triumphed**

_Neville,_

_I never thanked you for doing what I asked of you that day. For killing the snake, I mean. You helped save us all, mate. So what better birthday present to give you than the Sword of Gryffindor?_

_Obviously this isn't the real one, but it's a bloody good copy – and worth a small fortune, from what I understand, so don't lose it! And don't ask where I got it either, 'cos I can't tell you. Let's just call it a spoil of war, eh?_

_Anyway, it couldn't be in better hands._

_Thanks again, Neville. And Happy Birthday!_

_Harry._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: I'm still trying to overcome this awful writer's block, so it's another series of drabbles from me, I'm afraid. Still, it's the first time I've ever attempted an HP universe drabble, so that's something new ...

*ahem*

Kara's Aunty ;)

NB: Chapter One redrafted & reposted on 12/10/2011.


	2. The Boy Who Was Almost Convicted

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J., etc. Not me. I am making absolutely no profit from the use of her wonderful characters.

**Synopsis:** An unexpected letter from the ministry clears up a loose end for Harry … hopefully.

**The Boy Who Was (Almost) Convicted**

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_after intensive discussions between Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Gringotts Wizarding Bank Manager Togfor, all charges brought against you, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger pertaining to the alleged break-in of the aforementioned financial institution – and, specifically, the Lestrange family vault - and all subsequent damage caused to Gringotts' property and reputation thereafter, have been dismissed._

_A Gringotts liaison will be in touch with you shortly to inform you of any additional terms Gringotts Wizarding Bank may wish to discuss with you personally._

_Happy Birthday!_

_With best wishes,_

_Mary Cattermole_

_Wizengamot Administration Office_

_Ministry of Magic._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. The Boy Who Mastered the Art of the

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

*****A review or two would really make my day, folks ...

**Synopsis:** A little thank you note from a grateful godson.

**The Boy Who Mastered the Art of the Written Word**

* * *

_Deer Uncul Hairy,_

_fank yoo for de choclit frogs an de nyoo broomstik yoo gived me for my sixf birfday I luvs em very much! I 8 oll de frogs yestaday an nana sed I shoodint hav cos I coodint eet my dinna afta cos I was sick on the flore but I am betta now so dont wurry!_

_I hope yoo like my lettar cos its my furst reel won eva and I tried to do my best speling and I yoosd sum of nanas best riting paypa to so it wood bee nice for yoo._

_from yoor Teddy_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: Wee Teddy is writing more or less phonetically, so his spelling skills still need some work (!) - but he did do rather well for a six-year-old!

Kara's Aunty ;)


	4. The Boy Who Inspired Loyalty

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

***Please review! It's my only reward and encouragement***

**Synopsis:** One disgusted witch hits Gringotts where it hurts the most after word gets out that they have punished three well-loved members of the wizarding community for past, ahem, transgressions ...

**The Boy Who inspired Loyalty**

* * *

_Dear Sirs,_

_please see to the immediate transfer of the entire contents of the Longbottom family vault from Gringotts Wizarding Bank to the Banca Buidsear na h-Alba in Stornoway, including the trust vault for my grandson, Neville Longbottom. I will call at your establishment tomorrow at 9am precisely to see that my instructions have been carried out._

_Gringotts will be deprived of my family's custom for the duration of its banishment of Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger from both its premises and services._

_Sincerely,_

_Augusta Longbottom._

_Senior Mugwump for the North West_

_Longbottom Residence_

_Yorkshire_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. The Boy Who Should Know Better

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Credit:** HarryPotterWiki

***Please review. It really is my_ only_ reward!***

**Synopsis:** Somebody's in _very_ deep poo when his fiancée gets home ...

**The Boy Who Should Know Better**

* * *

_Dear Ronald,_

_honestly, didn't I already **tell** you that I'd buy Pigwidgeon owl treats on my way home? I know how thrilled you are with learning to use your Patronus to communicate, but it's a spell which is supposed to be used** discreetly** and **only** in cases of** extreme emergency**! There is **absolutely no need** to fire one off at **every opportunity**! Your Jack Russell ruined a **very** important meeting by sending the Bulgarian Magical Ambassador – who is allergic to dogs (even, it now appears, unsubstantial ones) - into a sneezing fit which lasted for **four hours**!_

_Yours** very** crossly,_

_Hermione._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: Thanks to those who left reviews for this chapter after the intial posting resulted in no feedback. I am very grateful!

Kara's Aunty :)


	6. The Girl Who was Thrilled

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Credit:** Various British govt websites.

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Synopsis:** Hermione receives an official notification reminding her of her (Muggle) duty to Queen and country …

**The Girl Who was Thrilled**

* * *

_Jury Central Summoning Bureau  
10-15 Peockland Square  
London  
SE1 2ZQ_

_Tel: 0846 123 1234_

_Website: hrmcourtsdotgovdotuk_

_Email: jurysummonsatgstqdotgovdotuk_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_you are hereby notified that you may shortly be invited by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II to attend jury service at the Old Bailey, London. If summoned, a citation will be issued by your local sheriff officer four weeks prior to trial start date and you will be obliged to make yourself available for up to two weeks' service._

_A list of exemptions, instructions and directions will be included in any further correspondence._

_Yours sincerely,_

_T. Aequitas, Selection Officer._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: I haven't a scooby if the Sheriff Officers in England issue the actual citations for court duty, but Google is useless research-wise (at least for that particular fact, which I've been hunting for for an hour) and Sheriff Officer sounds good anyway ...

Note that the contact details for the Jury Central Summoning Board (England and Wales) used here are entirely fictional.

Kara's Aunty ;)


	7. The Boy Who Never Grew Up

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Credit:** HarryPotterWiki

***Please review. It really is my _only_ reward!***

**Synopsis:** Arthur Weasley enthuses over his favourite ever birthday present.

**The Boy Who Never Grew Up**

* * *

_Harry,_

_thank you for the eckeltric heccy-lopter! It's even more fascinating than the battery-powered screwdriver you bought me for Christmas._

_I took it into the garden yesterday for a test flight and got quite a shock when it started screeching and swearing and demanding to be let down! Turns out one of the garden gnomes had clambered aboard it while I was fiddling about with the remote-thingy, and the poor blighter got taken on the spin of its life!_

_I still don't know how it stays up, though. Aren't Muggles clever? Bless them!_

_See you at the weekend, son!_

_Arthur._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_._


	8. The Boy Who Was Not Alone

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

***Please review. It really is my _only_ reward!***

**Synopsis:** A few months after the Battle of Hogwarts, one grief-stricken brother reaches out to another.

**The Boy Who Was Not Alone**

* * *

_Dennis,_

_you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you since we didn't really get the chance to talk much at school. Thing is, I want to pass along some photographs of Colin. Fred and I originally took them as visual documentation of the effects of some joke sweets we were working on a few years ago (which should explain why Colin's tongue has been draped around his shoulders like a giant slimy worm). I found them while looking through some of our old things and thought you might appreciate them. Your brother was the only one brave enough at the time to try the toffees out, but that was Colin all over, wasn't it? Excitable, brave, loyal, keen and ready for anything. A lot like Fred, really._

_Believe me, mate, I know it's hard, but try not to be too angry at Colin. You might feel those qualities are the very things that got him killed, but they're also the very things that make you love him. And as long as you love him, he'll never really be gone. I know that's about as big a pile of sentimental bat-droppings as you're ever likely to hear, but hey. It's got to mean something coming from someone who knows exactly what you're going through, right?_

_Anyway, hope you like the photos. Take care._

_Regards,_

_George Weasley._

_The Burrow_

_Ottery-St-Catchpole_

_Devon_

_PS: I've also enclosed a trial bottle of the new scent Fred and I were working on before he … well, you know. It's called 'Eau de Stinky Poo'. If you're still having problems with well-meaning relations trying to coddle or smother you, just slap a few drops of this on and you'll smell like a spectacularly rancid toilet. You'll have peace for the better part of a day (it really works. I tried it out last week when Great Aunt Muriel came over and started banging on my bedroom door. Tried to get me to 'take a stroll' with her. Naturally, I'd rather get Crucio-ed in the crotch). Only thing is, it might make you feel a bit sick yourself, but you get used to it after half an hour or so. Bye!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note: _This letter is the only non-drabble I'll do in this series. There are just some things that cannot be confined to a mere 100 words.

Kara's Aunty ;)


	9. La fille qui brillait

**Avertissement: **Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling, etc Pas moi. Je suis seulement barboteurs mes doigts indignes dans son monde magique.

**Credit: **A HUGE thanks to Pierre-Henri Legourd, who very kindly re-vamped the body of this formerly Google-translated monstrosity of a chapter into beautiful, flowing French. Merci beaucoup!

*** S'il vous plaît examen. C'est vraiment ma seule récompense! ***

**Synopsis: **Décembre 1999**. **Fleur part un esprit extra-spéciale de Noël avec ses parents.

**La fille qui brillait**

* * *

_Chère maman, cher papa,_

_Pardonnez-nous ! Mon Bill et moi ne pourrons venir pour Noël. Ses employeurs ne lui accorderont pas de vacances avant le Nouvel An. Les Gobelins sont sans cœur. Ils n'ont pas l'esprit de Noël !_

_Hélas, notre voyage devra être retardé ; mais notre cadeau de Noël ne peut attendre, pas même une minute de plus ! Un tel bonheur ne peut être retenu plus longtemps, et ne sera en rien diminué par le moyen de sa transmission, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oh maman ! Cher papa ! Bill et moi allons avoir un enfant !_

_A bientôt, grand-mère, grand-père !_

_Un joyeux Noël de la part de votre fille qui vous aime._

_Fleur_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. The Girl Who Glowed

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Credit: **Google Translate.

***Please review. It really is my **_**only**_** reward!***

**Synopsis:** December 1999. Fleur shares some extra-special Christmas spirit with her parents. (English-language version of previous chapter).

**The Girl Who Glowed**

* * *

_Dearest Mama and Papa,_

_forgive us! My Bill and I cannot join you for Christmas. 'is employers will not grant 'im 'olidays until ze New Year. Goblins! They are so mean! They 'ave no Christmas speereet!_

_Alas, our trip must wait! But our Christmas gift to you cannot. Not one minute more! Such joy can be contained no longer, and won't be diminished by eets method of delivery, as I know you will both agree. Oh Mama! Dearest Papa! Bill and I are going to 'ave a baby!_

_See you soon, Grandmother, Grandfather!_

'_appy Christmas from your loving daughter,_

_Fleur_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: I can't speak or write in French, but I had a strange whim to do something special for Christmas. And, as Fleur is a Harry Potter character, it seemed reasonable to assume she might write to her parents in French. So I decided to write her drabble in English and use Google translate to convert it into French in the hope it would prove successful. It's only a drabble, right? How much damage could I possibly do …? So the previous chapter is the French version of the drabble you have just read now.

I take full responsibility if it is a total shambles and hope that my French/Swiss/Canadian/etc readers will humour me and not be too offended. As for my English-language readers, hope you enjoyed this version. I realise some of the English words may seem a bit sophisticated for Fleur, but she's lived in GB for a while now, so she's bound to have picked them up during her stay ;)

Merry Christmas!

Kara's Aunty ;)


	11. The Boy Who Suffered

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Credit: **HP Wiki, HP en-encyclopaedia

***Please review. It really is my **_**only**_** reward!***

**Synopsis:** Summer 2000. A former Death Eater receives some much-needed words of love and comfort.

**The Boy Who Suffered**

* * *

_Darling Draco,_

_I heard about what happened this morning. It's terribly wrong of Madam Malkin to keep refusing your custom when the War ended two whole years ago! __**You**__ didn't do anything wrong, not really. So don't pay attention to what people like her say. Their resentment will dull with time, and then they'll see you for the wonderful person you are!_

_In the meantime, I'll have our old family friend, Monsieur Baudouin, drop by to see to you. He's the best tailor in Paris!_

_Take heart, darling, things __**will**__ get better. I just know they will!_

_Your devoted,_

_Astoria._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. The Boy Who Felt Vindicated

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J., etc. Not me. I am making absolutely no profit from the use of her wonderful characters.

**Synopsis:** The Ministry finally takes some responsibility for past mistakes …

**The Boy Who Felt Vindicated**

* * *

_Dear Mr Potter (Harry!),_

_following a thorough investigation into the conviction of the late Sirius Black for the slaughter of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew on 31__st__ October 1981, I have ordered that the aforementioned conviction be quashed immediately._

_Mr Black's criminal record has now been expunged, and a full and public apology for his unjust incarceration shall be made to you - as the last remaining member of his family - at a press conference scheduled to be held in the Ministry Atrium at 09:00 tomorrow._

_Your faithful (public) servant (and friend),_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	13. The Boy Who Finally Met His Mother

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

For Westel, as requested (sort of).

**Synopsis:** Neville receives an unexpected gift from beyond the grave - in a manner of speaking.

**The Boy Who Finally Met His Mother**

* * *

_My darling Neville,_

_if you're reading this, it means that I haven't survived this dreadful war, and that your father has finally given you the journal which I began in St Mungo's mere hours after your birth._

_Oh, Neville, I wish I could have seen you grow up! I wish I could have been there for you, from your very first steps to your first day at Hogwarts and beyond! But I will at least take comfort from knowing that your father is with you, guiding you from boyhood to manhood in that strong, steady way of his! There is no one more suited to the task, for he is the very best of men himself, and you couldn't be in safer hands._

_My darling, I have so much I want to say to you, but I'll save the majority of it for the journal (I wouldn't want to spoil your fun). For the moment, let me tell you not to be sad for me, my sweet little man. Don't lose yourself to grief and bitterness or life will pass you by. I want you to __**live**__! To be happy, as I was! If I am dead, then know that I died doing something I cared about passionately: making the world a better - a safer - place for __**you**__. And though I shall always yearn to be with you, know that safeguarding your future was definitely worth dying for._

_I love you, Neville, now and always. Wherever you are, wherever I am. I will always love you, will always be so very proud of you. Never doubt that._

_Before I surrender you to the rather whimsical rhetoric of a newly-fledged mother (I apologise in advance, darling), allow me to dispense a little maternal advice: never judge a spell-book by its bindings. Always treat others with the same fairness and consideration that you would want them to accord to you. Be a good friend. A loyal friend. Be kind, but be firm when you have to. Don't let anyone use you, or walk over you, and don't ever be afraid to speak your mind._

_Always stand up for what you believe in, Neville, even if you find it difficult to do so. Some people may laugh at you for this, some may resent you, and some may even try to hurt you, whether in body or mind. Merlin knows my heart almost fails at the thought of anyone harming so much as hair on your sweet little head! But there are some things in life that are more important than the goodwill of others. Doing the right thing is one of them. Self-respect is another. It may be hard to navigate life without the good opinion of your peers, but it is infinitely more difficult if you cannot hold your head up high, or face yourself in the mirror. Those who value truth and fairness will always support you, and their opinions are the only ones worth valuing. As for the rest, they're not worth the effort._

_Listen to me, rabbitting on like an old fusspot! I sound like your grandmother (don't tell her I said that, sweetie, because your Gran is a scary sight when she's all riled up. Personally, I think we should just point her in the general direction of Voldemort and set her loose - he wouldn't last two seconds - but your father disagrees). So my darling, I will leave you now to my journal in the hope that it will at least let you know me as I was, even if you cannot know me as I am._

_Be happy, my darling, because I was. My life, short though it may have been, was rich and full. __Yes, the world can be a cruel and unforgiving place - especially when it robs children of their parents - but it is also full of goodness and love, friendship and loyalty, wonder and beauty. Never forget that. It may take, but it also gives. For the world gave your father and I each other. And in return, we gave the world our greatest legacy._

_We gave it you._

_Goodbye my dearest little man._

_Your devoted and loving,_

_Mum._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: Another non-drabble, I'm afraid. Couldn't possibly have done this letter from a sort-of-dead mother to her son in fewer words (and it probably should have been longer).


	14. The Girl Who had Friends

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Credit:** Harry Potter Wiki

**Synopsis:** Luna Lovegood replies to a very special request in her usual quirky manner.

**The Girl Who had Friends**

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_I would **love** to be your bridesmaid! Fortunately, I suspected that something like this might happen after discovering a Hoppity Grumblefee dancing in my Dragon pox repellent yesterday (a clear indication that I should smarten up for a forthcoming Special Occasion)._

_Don't worry, I don't actually **have** Dragon pox! Smearing the cream on my head simply wards off Tympanis Toerags (who like to play violent percussion on unsuspecting people's eardrums – but you probably already knew that!). I'll bring some for you and Harry to keep you both safe on the Big Day, if you like._

_Your friend,_

_Luna._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	15. The Girl Who Fought Back

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world.

**Credit:** Harry Potter Wiki

**Synopsis:** One angry child gives a certain 'journalist' a piece of her mind after reading a malicious article about her ageing relative.

**The Girl Who Fought Back**

* * *

_Dear Rita Skeeter,_

_I read your story in the Daily Prophet yesterday about eccentric wizards, and I think you are a very horrible woman to tell such lies about how my great grampa lost his limbs. And just because he's friends with Aberforth Dumbledore doesn't mean he's a goat fancier. And neither is Uncle Aberforth! If they were, then they would fancy you, because you look like a really old one with really horrible glasses._

_Except maybe they wouldn't like you. Even goat fanciers have their standards, as my great grampa says._

_From Klara Kettleburn (age 10)_

_Stromness_

_Mainland_

_Orkney_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	16. The Girl Who Needed a Hero

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world, and I'm not making even the threat of a profit from it. Typical, really.

_*****Happy Birthday, Neville Longbottom!_*

Please review! Don't make me beg ...

**The Girl Who Needed a Hero**

* * *

_Dear Mister Longbottom,_

_there's a really big snake at the bottom of my garden and it won't go away._

_Mummy used to get rid of creepy crawlies and things, but she's with Daddy in Heaven now and they won't let her out just to help me. So I told Nana, but she says it won't hurt me because it's only tiny, but it's nearly as long as my shoelace and that's** really** long!_

_I've even tried to scare it off with a picture of you because I know your job is killing snakes, but that doesn't work either. I think you might have to scare __it in person. If you do come and get rid of it for me I have two Sickles saved up for a trip to the Magical Museum in September that you can have. I will also name my pet Kneazle after you._

_From Rosie Green._

_2 Merlin Way_

_Clacton-on-Sea._

_PS: You should bring your big sword just in case because we've only got kitchen knives and I don't think they will work._

_PPS: My big sister thinks you are very hot. I don't know how she knows that without using a Temperature Charm on you, but she thinks she knows everything. She doesn't know how to get rid of snakes, though._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's Note_: Okay, so I've changed this series from 'Drabbled' to 'mainly Drabbles'. Had to be done. Nev's birthday deserves more than a hundred words, but I didn't have the longer 'present' finished in time, so you get this for the moment ...

Kara's Aunty ;)


	17. The Boy who makes Dreams come True

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, etc. Not me. I'm only dabbling my unworthy fingers in her magical world, and I'm not making even the threat of a profit from it. Typical, really.

**Credit: **HP wikia, HPL.

*****Please review!*****

**The Boy who makes Dreams come True**

* * *

_Dear Rosie,_

_thanks for being so nice to me when I visited you last week! I enjoyed the lovely cup of tea you made me (with milk and two salts – just the way I like it) and also the tasty rock cakes you made all by yourself (with real rocks inside). As a matter of fact, I'm still picking some of those rocks out of my teeth as we speak, so your cake has lasted a **really** long time!_

_I'm glad you decided to let me rescue Mr Wiggly from the garden after all, instead of sending him to the big snakepit in the sky. He's a very nice snake, actually, and it just so happens that I've found a nice, warm, dark home at Hogwarts for him with lots of equally slippery friends to keep him company. There are even a few rodents too (just in case he gets hungry)!_

_Did you know that the Slytherin House mascot is a snake? I think Mr Wiggly will be very happy there!_

_No one's ever named their Kneazle after me before! Your sister keeps getting its last name wrong, though: it's Longbottom, not Nicebottom …_

_And guess what? Those clever people at the Magical Museum in Lancashire somehow found out that I visited you! I don't know how, but my friend Luna says it might have something to do with a Blibbering Humdinger (don't ask). Anyway, they were so impressed to hear how kind you were to me that they'll be sending you a V.I.P. Family Pass for the museum, which includes a Super Scary Weekend Sleepover at the Pendle Hill Hotel. You can even take your Kneazle! Isn't that cool?_

_I hope you and your family have a brilliant time!_

_All the best,_

_Your friend,_

_Neville **Long**bottom_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. The Boy Who got Fan Mail

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J., etc. Not me. I am making absolutely no profit from the use of her wonderful characters.

**Synopsis:** _Neville receives gratitude for a very surprising reason ..._

**The Boy Who got Fan Mail**

* * *

_Dear Neville,_

_you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, dear. I've actually been meaning to have a word for a while, now, but haven't really had a chance. Things were a bit ... hectic at Fred's funeral, and I didn't really speak to anyone then, to be honest, and I've been so preoccupied worrying about George ever since, and trying to make sure he's all right ... Well, I'm sure you understand._

_I flooed your home this morning, but Augusta says that you're so busy in your position as Interim Auror these days, that she hardly ever sees you. I know how she feels! It's very quiet here at the Burrow, too, what with Ginny back at school, and Arthur and the boys busy at the Ministry in some way or another. You probably see Ron and Harry more than I do!_

_Anyway, enough of that!_

_The thing is, I wanted to thank you for killing that horrible snake. Not simply because it was one of You Know Who's horcruxes, although I'm glad for that reason too. Mainly it's because of what it did to Arthur a few Christmases ago. You might not know it, but he almost died, and the thought that that ... that **thing** has been slithering around unchecked ever since, ready to pounce on someone else – or even him again ..._

_Oh, I know I sound like a silly fusspot. Who's to say they would ever have crossed paths again before the Battle of Hogwarts? Even so, I just want you to know, dear, that I'm deeply grateful for what you did. You were wonderfully brave that night. As were so many others, of course; but you especially, the way you stood up to ... Voldemort (I get shivers writing his name, even though he's dead!). I know that Alice and Frank would be very, very proud of you, as I am, too._

_There'll always be a warm welcome for you at the Burrow, dear, so don't be afraid to drop by whenever you like. I'll always be happy to see you. Really I will._

_Love from,_

_Molly Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_Ottery St Catchpole_

_PS: As a little 'thank you', I've included a box of homemade treacle and a jumper for you. Don't even start! It was no trouble at all. I've got so much time on my hands lately that I was glad of the work! Anyway, I did try to knit a giant snake into the jumper, instead of an 'N', but it just looked like a fat piece of wriggly string, which sort of lessened the dramatic impact. Then I tried to knit just the head, but had to unfurl it and start again because the red patches made it look a bit gory. So I've simply settled for an 'H'. Why? Well, it's stands for 'hero' of course. That's what you are!_

_PPS: If you see Ron, can you tell him he'd better be home for dinner because I've washed his spare set of Auror robes (he's been wearing the same ones for THREE days! What must the Ministry think of me, letting him out the house like that?). Tell him visiting his mother is in his own best interests, because if he doesn't, the next letter he gets from me will be a Howler. Don't imagine he'll catch many criminals if one of **them **turns up while he's creeping furtively around Knockturn Alley._

_PPPS: Can you tell Harry that Andromeda is bringing Teddy over tomorrow, so he might want to get the day off work. And you might mention that I found a bottle of _Cuthbert Frobisher's 'Hair Heaven'_ in the Apothecary this morning, and I'm absolutely desperate to try it out (I'll flatten that unruly mop of his if it's the last thing I do!)._

_Thank you, dear!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
